Aircraft landing gears are typically equipped with brakes in order to stop an aircraft after landing. Applying the brakes before the wheels have accelerated to a sufficient velocity after touchdown may cause the wheels to lock and can cause damage to the wheels and aircraft. Aircraft may have systems that prevent braking until detecting that the aircraft is on the ground. For example, a weight on wheel (“WOW”) system may detect a weight on the landing gear and determine that the aircraft is on the ground. Additionally, a brake control unit may calculate an aircraft reference speed using wheel speed sensors. In response to calculating a sufficient aircraft reference speed based on an average of the wheel speed sensors, the brake control unit may determine that the aircraft is on the ground and that the wheels have accelerated to a sufficient velocity to allow braking to occur safely.